sin una palabra
by tutuu
Summary: sin una palabra me haces conocer el amor, sin una palabra te alejas de mi ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora que ya no estas aqui?


"_No debí haber echo esto, te debí de haber ignorado, como algo que no podía ver, como algo que no puedo ver, NO DEBI DE HABERTE MIRADO"_

Pero no pude, lo único que hice fue mirarte a ti , entre todos los demás, en la escuela solo tu captaste mi atención, solo tu

"_Debí haber escapado, debí de haber actuado como si no te escuchara, como algo que no podía oír, como algo que no pedo oír"_

Pero lo único que ice fue escucharte, y escucharte llamarme "herbívoro rebelde", así me llamaste por primera vez, entonces capturaste mi atención y sin darme cuenta una parte de mi corazón, cuando escuche mi nombre salir de tus labios me di cuenta que la parte de mi corazón que te pertenecía era mi amor.

"_no debí haber escuchado el amor en amor en lo absoluto"_

Nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti Hibari… aunque a veces pienso que hubiera sido imposible no hacerlo ,de todas maneras iba a terminar amándote, no me hubiera escapado de ese amor y ahora que lo pienso tampoco de la gran tristeza que siento en estos momentos no sabes cuanto te extraño…

"_sin una palabra me dejas conocer el amor, sin una palabra me diste amor"_

Sin decir una palabra capturaste mi corazón, solo basto una mirada, sin decirme una palabra me diste tu amor, solo basto un beso, un beso que ocurrió en un pasillo, entre una clase y otra, un beso que en un principio comenzó forzado, pero que después se convirtió en pura dulzura, mi boca se inundo del dulce sabor a tus dulces de cereza con menta y me volví adicto a ellos, aun ahora lo soy, por que solo cuando los tengo entre mis labios, puedo recordar el saber de los tuyos, fue hace tanto tiempo que te marchaste que ya e olvidado el sabor de tus besos…Hibari…

"_Te convertiste en mi aliento, pero te escapaste tan fácil"_

Te convertiste en todo para mi, llegaste a significar mas en mi vida que el propio decimo y este mundo de la mafia del que ahora me empiezo a hartar, fuiste mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo…pero te fuiste te escapaste fuera de mi alcance, o mejor dicho te mandaron lejos de mi, aun lugar al que no puedo ir, no aun…

"_Sin una palabra de amor me abandonas, sin una palabra me avientas lejos de ti ¿Qué debo decir después?"_

Te fuiste, sin decirme nada, una mañana nos despedíamos con un beso y por la noche recibía una noticia por parte del decimo, te habías ido, que se supone que debía decir yo, no pude decir nada, lo único que pude hacer fue correr a la base y decirme que todo era mentira, que esto no estaba pasando que era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla, jamás debiste de haber aceptado esa misión, nunca debiste de haberlo echo Hibari…

Ahora te as marchado, y yo sigo aquí amándote y esperando por algún día reencontrarnos, el destino nos junto, y también nos separo…

"_Mis labios están cerrados se sorprendieron solos"_

Cuando llegue a la base y me confirmaron lo que mi mente ya temía, no pude hacer nada, solo me quede ay de pie mientras mi corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, por que sin una palabra de advertencia te fuiste…

"_¿Por que duele tanto?¿Por qué duele constantemente?"_

Es muy doloroso sabes, seguir caminando por este mundo sin rumbo alguno, es demasiado difícil no se cuento mas podre soportar no ay día en que no estés en mis sueños al dormir, en mis recuerdos al caminar, en mi memoria al pensar , en mis fantasías al despertar, en mi corazón al buscar felicidad…

"_Sin una palabra lágrimas caen, sin una palabra mi corazón se rompe"_

En estos momentos…en estos días que ya no estas a mi lado, lo único que quiero hacer es llorar, llorar en silencio por tu partida, aunque los demás traten de apoyarme y de darme ánimos, de que encuentre algún motivo para seguir viviendo, sin ti ya nada es igual…

"_Sin una palabra conozco e amor, sin una palabra sufro por amor"_

Pensar que toda mi felicidad se la debo a una persona y a un sentimiento… a ti y al amor ,y también tu eres el causante de toda esta tristeza tu y tu partida y este sentimiento de culpa y nostalgia que tengo en mi, por que yo debí de haber sido quien murió en esa misión, yo y no tu, pero supongo que tu sabias el peligro de ella, y por eso la pediste antes de que se me fuera asignada ¿no es así Hibari?, cuando te marchaste de este mundo no te fuiste solo, te llevaste mi alegría, mi felicidad, mi vida por que eso eras tu para mi…mi vida…

"_Estoy distraído, me convertí en un tonto llorando mientras miro las nubes pasar por el cielo azul"_

Desde tu partida no soy el mismo, no tengo motivos para mantenerme con vida, mi único consuelo es saber que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, cuando yo también parta de este mundo y valla al cielo Hibari , porque ay es donde estas no, después de todo ¿Qué seria del cielo sin nubes que lo adornasen a cada instante?, que es de mi sin ti, por ese motivo es que no e terminado con mi vida, por que si me matara me irire al infierno y estaría mas lejos de ti Hibari

"_Sin una palabra el final viene a mi, creo que mi corazón se sorprendió al mandarte lejos sin ninguna preparación"_

Mi vida se derrumba delante de mis ojos, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo me quedo aquí de pie sin hacer nada, sabes por que, por que no se que hacer, para que tratar de evitarlo si no estas a mi lado., no tiene caso si no estas aquí…

"_Tal ves necesito hacerme daño por un tiempo"_

Se que mi sufrimiento no será eterno y que terminara en el momento de mi muerte y solo de esa manera volveré a ser feliz por que nos reencontraremos y estaré a tu lado de nuevo, estaremos juntos una ves mas …

"_Sin una palabra el final viene a mi"_

No falta mucho, mi sufrimiento terminara en cualquier momento, mi vida en este mundo llegara a su fin, pero viviré de nuevo cuando este contigo, cuando volvamos a estar juntos, no en vida, no en este mundo si no en los cielos, no le tengo miedo a la muerte por que se que me estarás esperando, no te preocupes ni te desesperes, nuestra espera terminara en cualquier momento, después de todo somos buscados ,mafiosos, asesinos.. Estaremos juntos de nuevo Hibari

"_Sin una palabra el final llego a mi"_

-Hayato-escucho tu voz llamarme desudes atrás-por que tardaste tanto- me dices mientras una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro, había esperado tanto para volverte a ver que no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas de alegría-sabes que no me gusta esperar

-pero lo hiciste no, me esperaste- dije mientras me acercaba a ti

-si después de todo sigues siendo MIO, MI herbívoro, MI Hayato… mi amor- mencionas lo ultimo casi en un susurro que apenas mis oídos alcanzan a escuchar

-sigues siendo un maldito sádico posesivo Hibari-

-te amo Hayato- me dices en el odio,-lamento lo de mi partida

-no te preocupes, ya estamos juntos de nuevo no?

-si…te amo- me besas, me tomas de la mano y juntos partimos de este mundo…

Y la espera por fin llego a su fin…


End file.
